Something More
by SimoneBJ
Summary: A Niley/Joshley story. Made by me and my co writer; LulleGirl
1. Chapter 1

**_Something More_**

Starring;  
Miley Cyrus ,Nick Jonas, Ashley Tisdale, Joe Jonas, Vanessa Hudgens & Zac Efron

* * *

**(A/N; The story will mostly be writed in Mileys pov)  
As i walked down the hallway, i saw my best friend standing and waiting for me. I waved to him, and smiled. We've been best friends for many years now, since we were kids actually. Its not bad to be best friends with a boy, not at all. Of course you do other stuff when you're hanging out, then i do with my girl friends. But even through hes a boy, he still is a good friend...**

M; "Hey Nick" i said, and hugged him. I liked hugging him, he was so warm and i felt safe being with him. But the hug was short, and it ended almost before it began.

N; "Whats up, Miles?" he said, and smiled softly as always. I looked at him, at his brown eyes, at his curly hair, at his sweet smile. Everything was perfect, i couldnt find any mistake. I was lucky to have him as my best friend.

M; "Oh nothing, just enyoing the day" i said, and smiled.

N; "Okay?" he said and looked at me wierd.

M; "What?!" i said, and giggled.  
N; "Nothing, just the fact that the day just began!" he said, and started laughing.

**As i was going to answer, our other friends came up.**

J; "Whats up bro?" he said, and laughed. That was Joe, Nicks older brother. He was a type of guy that every girls hunt, well they both are. Joe was quite funny, he was also very curious and stupid at times. He started playing with nicks curls. Oh, did i forget to mention that he is wierd.?

N; I could tell that he was annoyed by Joe, playing with his hair. "Stop touching my hair, dude!" he said, and hitted in the air with his arm.

J; "Okay, i will!" he said, and started laughing.

V; "Oh god, i feel sorry for you Nick. Living with him 24/7" she said, and faked a sigh. That was vanessa, one of my girl friends.

N; "Yeah, thats why im already looking for a college far way!" he said, and kinda smiled.

**I totally forgot that this was our last year! And we all will get seperated! How am i gonna survive without Nick?  
And you maybe think what about Joe? Well lets just say that hes very dumb, and failed.!**

Later

* * *

M; "Hey Mom, im home!" i yelled.

Mrs. Cyrus; "Hey, honey, I have some exciting news to tell you!" my mom said, and smiled.

M; "Uhm.. okay? Whats up?" i said, a little nervous of what it could be.

Mrs. Cyrus; "Ashley is moving in with us!" she said with a big smile.

M; "OMG! What? Yaaay!" i said. Ashley is my sister. My mom and dad is divorced, and I moved in with my mom to this town, and Ashley stayed with my dad.

Mrs. Cyrus; "Your father got a new job in London, and Ashley got into a college around here" she said. I was sure that she was happy, that Ashley was moving in with us.

M; "Ohmygosh, this gonna be so awesome!" i said, and kinda jumped.

**I liked my life. My sister is moving in with me, and i have great friends. Everything is going great. I walked up to my room. I took a video camera, and turned it on. I walked some steps away, and started singing.  
**_"heard there was a secret chord that david played and it pleased the lord but you don't really care for music, do you well it goes like this the fourth, the fifth the minor fall and the major lift the baffled king composing hallelujah..._"


	2. Chapter 3 Read two at LulleGirls profil

Something more  
Chapter 3

Starting:  
Miley Cyrus, Nick Jonas, Joe Jonas, Ashley Tisdale, Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens.

The next day at school, it was me who was waiting for Nick.

I looked around in the hallway, but couldn't see him anywhere.

I sighed. He was coming right? He would have told me if he didn't. Suddenly I heard a voice I reginzed, but it wasn't nicks.

"Hey, Miles!" It was Vanessa. She looked happy.

"Hey, V" I said and smiled. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing. Just feeling great" she said and giggled.

"V? I can see something is making you happy, now tell me what it is!" I said and looked around, still searching for nick. But when I heard she was about to speak I turned to her again.

"Well, I met this hot guy yesterday. But it's no big deal" she said and blushed a little.

"No big deal?! Who are you kidding V? Who is he??" I said, in an exciting voice.

She giggled. "Well, his name is Zac, and is so cute. He have brown hair, and ocean blue eyes. But he goes on another school. I feel that we have a connection, we're so into each other!" she said, and turned really red in her head, but had a big smile. But the last sentence made my concern. And I got a concern look in my face.

"What?" she said, and her smiled faded away.

"Nothing!" I said, I didn't want to ruin the happy moment.

"Tell me Miles! If something wrong I want to know!" she said. She looked pretty serious.

"Uhm.. It's just that you say that about every guy you meet. You fall in love with them, and then they force you to have something you won't, or use you for something they want. And you'll get hurt… Just like always" as I said it, I got a little sad about saying it. I didn't want to make her feel stupid or anything.

"How can you judge me, and them like that?! Huh? You don't know anything. You can't possible know everything about the guy im talking about!?" she yelled it, but not so loud. She also got teary.

"V, I didn't mean like that. It's just, you think they are different, but then you figure out they're not!" I said, and got a little teary. A tear rolled down Vanessa's cheek.

"I can't believe you, Miley!?" she said, and ran crying away.

I didn't even want to yell after her, because I knew it was too late. I don't like fighting with Vanessa, or anyone else. It was just that Vanessa, always ended up hurt. And as her friend I didn't wanted that to happen. I wiped a tear away, and opened my locker. I took some book out, and closed the locker again. As I was about to walk to class, Joe was in front of me.

"What do you want?" I asked a bit annoyed, from the fight with Vanessa.

"Wow, Good morning to you too grumpy!" he said, sarcastically and laughed.

"Ha-ha.. You didn't answer my question!" I said, and looked away from his face.

"No I didn't. Anyway, why did Vanessa run crying away from you? What did you do this time, Miles?" he said and smirked.

"I just told her that she should be careful around guys, that's all" I said, and began to walk. Of course Joe wanted to know more, so he followed me.

"That's all?" he said, like he didn't believe me.

"Yes!" I said annoyed.

Joes POV

Wow, I don't like when girls fight. They get so bitchy afterwards. Especially Miley. As we walked down the hallway, I felt an awkward silence. I HATE awkward silences.

"So.. How are Ashley?" I said. And blushed. Oh no Joe! Why am I so stupid to ask Miley about that?! I looked down, so she wouldn't see that I was blushing.

She looked at me confused "Why don't you ask her yourself?!" she said.

"Uhm I don't know? She's not here" I said, and thought about yesterday when I saw her again. She looked so beautiful. Wait.. You don't think about that! Its Ashley, your friend since you was a kiddo! I'm gonna find a girlfriend that's for sure.

"Oh yeah, then call her! I got to go to class now. See ya" she said, and walked into a classroom.

Before I could say 'Bye' she was gone. I sighed and walked to class.

Mileys POV

As I sat down at my usual chair, I looked over at Nicks chair, next to me. It was empty. Where was he? Who was gonna help me with the tough questions? Who was there to tickle me when the teacher looked away? Stop thinking about it Miley! It's just one day without Nick, you're gonna survive!

Later, at home

"Im home!" I yelled. I closed the door. I walked upstairs to my room and throw my bag at the floor. I heard someone was knocking.

"It's open!" I yelled as a reply to the knock. Ashleys head popped in.

"Hey sis, had a good day?" She asked, and walked in, and sat on the bed.

"Hi, it's been okay... I guess." I said, and sighed.

"Wanna talk about it?" she asked concerned.

"Erm sure. Nick wasn't at school, and I have no clue why. And I got into a fight with Vanessa and I was bitchy to Joe!" I said and sighed again. It has been a crappy day.

"Aw, well first; call Nick and ask him why he wasn't at school. Second; Work things out with Vanessa. And third; Apologize to Joe." She said with a comfortable smile.

"Thanks Ash. You always know the answer to everything" I said and hugged her.

"Well not everything. I got 29/30 in my test today." She said and smiled. Ashley almost always got straight A's. So she got a little disappointed when she didn't.

"Omg! That's so awesome! Ashley! Congrats" I said, and hugged her again.

"Thank you Miley" she said and smiled "well I got some homework to do" after saying it she walked out the door, and closed it.

I took my phone and dialed 'The Jonas' Number'.

"Joe's speaking!" he said.

"Hey Joe, its Miley" I said, a little nervous.

"Oh hey Miley" he said.

"Uhm… im sure for being bitchy earlier" I said, and sighed.

"It's alright, you girls have your reasons" he said and smirked. That was the Joe I knew.

I giggled "Is Nick there?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's watching TV" he said, and gave Nick the phone "Its Miley" he said to Nick.

"Hey Smiley!" he said, and cough.

"Hey Nicky. How are ya? "I said and smiled. Even though he couldn't see it.

"Not so well. I was at the doctor and I found out…" when he said the I got a lump in my throat. "That I have diabetes type 1" he said and sighed…

To be continued


End file.
